Storage devices used in computers or other electronics devices may include one or both of non-volatile memory or volatile memory. Non-volatile memory enables data storage in cases of power loss, whether the power loss is planned or unplanned. As a result, non-volatile memory devices have developed into a popular type of memory for a wide range of electronic applications. For instance, non-volatile memory devices, including flash memory devices, are commonly incorporated into solid-state storage devices, such as solid-state drives (SSDs). Due to retention limits associated with flash memory cells, flash memory devices are configured to refresh the cells upon the stored data becoming “cold.” Refreshing a flash memory cell involves reading the cold data from a location (e.g., a page), decoding the data using an error-correcting code (ECC), encoding the data, and programming the data to a new location (e.g., to a new page).